My New Best Friends Brother
by Spider.Monkey'.'luv
Summary: Twilight with a twist. Bella is new to Forks, and hangs out with Angela and Jessica until she meets her new friend Alice. Bella falls for her best friends brother Edward, but does he feel the same way? Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1 My New Best Friend

**Hey everyone, this is my second fanfiction. Twilight, but Bella and Edward don't meet in Biology. I hope you enjoy! : )**

ALICE POV.

CHAPTER ONE. NEW GIRL.

Humans have no sense of style. All these girls, dressed in jeans and a random t-shirt. Come on! At least my family makes the effort. We're all dressed in designer clothes. And _not_ cheap clothes like these. Half of these kids don't even try to match their clothes. Seriously, a girl like me could go crazy here.

Edward standing beside me rolled his eyes at my thoughts. I shrugged. Of course, I didn't expect him to be listening to my babbling inside my head. He focused more on the humans now as they thought about random boring things. _I wonder what they'll serve for lunch today. _Or _hey there's supposed to be a new girl today, maybe she's hott! _Humans always get so excited over nothing. As it turned out, half of the students had already seen the new girl. She was apparently a real head turner. How cute. She must be happy about her temporary popularity. All humans begged for attention.

In the cafeteria I scanned the room hoping to glimpse this new girl, what was her name? Isabella Swan. Right, she's the Chief Swan's daughter.

"Why are you so interested in this girl Alice?" Edward asked irritated still at my babble.

"I don't know, I'm bored." I shrugged and continued scanning the room until my eyes met her wide starring eyes. She blushed and looked down, her friend Angela Webber doing the same. I giggled. "Humans are so funny sometimes. They want all this attention, and then when they receive it they act embarrassed." I trilled a laugh.

Edward was looking at her now too, but unlike me, he looked confused, frustrated.

"Edward are you ok?" My Jasper asked, as he sampled the mood around him. That was his wonderful talent. He could feel others emotions as well as influence them. He could calm an entire room of angry humans in a mere second. I'm so proud. Edward turned and looked out the window, not wanting to seem weak, but Jasper could still feel his frustration. I wondered what was wrong.

Maybe I could make this year less boring, I could become friends with this little human girl. She didn't know about my reluctance to socialize. My decision was made. I could see it clear in the future, me and Bella, with our arms around each other. We were smiling in the vision, her eyes held nothing but absolute trust. Edward saw the vision in my thoughts, as the others starred at me to see what I could have seen that made me so joyous.

"I don't think that is a good idea Alice." Edward said straightening up in his seat.

_Oh come on Edward, you saw the vision; don't be such a bubble burster._ I said to him through my thoughts.

He sighed. I saw what he was going to say before he said it. _Don't worry Edward, I have great control, and I'll see anything bad happening before it happens. Nothing to worry about. _I searched for his answer again and found it easily. _Yes I'll be bringing her home for sleepovers! What kind of a friend do you think I am? Anyways, you and Jasper can go hunting when she's there. No risk necessary._ My constant stream of reassurances were interrupted.

"Oh Come On!" Emmett boomed from in front of me. He doesn't like it when me and Edward have "secret discussions" as he calls them. His fist slammed down on the table, leaving a small dent.

"Emmett, don't break things in front of the humans. You know how their imaginations run wild on them." I scolded giggling smugly. He scowled at me. In return I shrugged getting up front my seat. I heard Edward sigh again before whispering 'be careful' in my vision.

I strolled casually up to the new girl who was sitting beside Angela Webber like before, and now Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley also. As I went to introduce myself, another human sat down, Eric Yorkie. I felt the adrenaline building up as my human instincts surfaced. I was going to kidnap Isabella Swan from her friends. I had to sound friendly though, I won't use her full name. That's to, formal.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen." I grinned widely flashing my sparkly white teeth. I saw her friends glance at each other uncomfortably.

She gawked at me for a second, and I waited patiently for her to recover. I felt my family's eyes burning into me from where they still sat in total awe. "Uhm, hi." She said shifting in her seat.

"Do you want to come sit with me?" I gestured to an empty table. She glanced around at her friends searching for help. Angela gestured for her to go, while Jessica sat and starred at me with her mouth hanging open. Mike and Eric looked like they would explode, they obviously had major crushes on Bella. I'd inform her of that later.

"Uhm, sure." She stood up carefully and grabbed the table for support as if she thought she'd fall. I walked with her over to a small table in the center of the room. I set my tray down while she hesitated. "Why did you call me Bella?" She asked.

"Because, full names are to formal. I like nicknames." She grinned.

"Oh." She began playing absent mindedly with a spaghetti noodle.

"So Bella," I began searching for a topic of conversation. Everything seemed to bother her though. "If Chief Swan is you dad," I stabbed at my salad while I spoke. "Then you must have been down here a lot when you were younger. Or did you used to live here?" I found that I had become truly curious. I was going to love her.

"Uhm, well yea. I guess. My mom took off with me when I was just a few months old, and we moved to Arizona. I spent a month here every summer until I was fourteen."

"So then did you know anyone at this school from then?" I waited for her to finish a mouthful of noodle.

"Well, no. I usually either stayed at Charlie's or went fishing with him and his friends down at La Push. I played with some girls down there." Something in my expression must have not been pleasant because suddenly she looked confused. "What? Is there something wrong with fishing?"

I trilled a laugh, "No, no Bella. It just doesn't seem like something that a girl would do. I've never met many girls who fish. You should teach me how." The smile on my face came naturally. She was just so adorable.

"Oh. I don't really fish, not well anyways. I'd probably fall in the ocean." She grimaced, obviously not fabricating her memories. I found myself laughing again. "Did you always live here?" He gestured slightly with her hand to the window.

"No, I just moved here from Alaska actually." Bella took another bite of spaghetti. "I really like it here though." I mused pushing my fork into my jaw, the way humans often did when they were thinking. "I miss it sometimes. I had a few good friends up there."

"Yea, I really miss Phoenix. It was so much warmer up there." She shook her head. "And it didn't rain." Her lips turned up slightly at the corner from the memories of her home.

"If you love Phoenix so much why did you move here?" I didn't get my answer, the bell rang and she jumped.

"Oh no, we're going to be late." She said gathering up her things.

"What do you have now?"

"She pulled a piece of paper out from her bag and examined it for a moment. AP Math." She looked up at me.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I kept my expression casual, offering.

"I think I can find it on my own."

"Ok then, I'll see you later Bella."

BELLA POV.

I was walking to the front office to hand in my signed form when I first saw him. He was inhumanly beautiful. His pale white skin was set stunningly in contrast with his black t-shirt. I took a second to marvel over him as I slowly opened the door. He was standing at the counter with his back to me. He was talking to the secretary about taking a few days off next week for his family to go hiking. I stood with my back against the wall; he turned around only to glare at me. I felt the hair on my arms and neck stand on end.

Alice was suddenly beside me. "Don't mind my brother. He's kind of mad at me right now." She grinned darkly at me. It was then that I realized that the daggers in his eyes were for Alice not me. How strange, I had been positive he was glaring down at me. But that was stupid, he'd never even met me. He turned to leave coming within inches of me. Alice stepped in between us, which would have seemed like a protective stance had I not witnessed the her easy going eyes.

I walked to the counter to hand in my slip.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Cope said as she took it from me. "How was your first day?"

"Fine." I turned and left with Alice Cullen on my side.

**Please review, I want to know how you guys enjoyed the first chapter to my fanfiction. Yes, I know I'm going backwards here. If you've read my first fanfiction you'll realize that I started with book 2 and then went down to book 1 in the saga. But that is OK. Haha. Read and review my next chapters please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Black

**Hey guys, thank you for your support! The stories going to get intense soon, with Jacob coming into the picture and all, but hey, I won't ruin **_**too**_** much for you. ;)**

BELLA POV.

CHAPTER TWO. JACOB BLACK.

That night Charlie insisted that I catch up with Jacob Black. He was the son of Charlie's best friend Billie Black, head of the La Push Native Reservation council. We all went out for dinner at Charlie's favorite restaurant The Lodge.

From what I'd learned so far, was that Jacob was a Sophomore in high school, just a year younger than me, and that Charlie _really_ wanted me and Jacob to hookup. Great. Me and Jacob held our own conversation while the men talked about fishing.

"Yea, Embry's great isn't he." Jacob smiled after telling me stories about his two best friends Quil and Embry.

"Yea he sounds really cool Jake." I put a forkful of salad in my mouth.

"You should come down for our next bonfire." Jacob announced and Charlie and Billy exchanged evil grins.

"Sure, when is it?" I actually felt happy that I would be spending more time with my new friend.

"It's Friday night. We're going to start around six, and probably end it by about twelve. But usually a few of us still hang out after that." He looked at me hopefully.

"Sure Jake, I'd love to come." I found that I was grinning naturally.

Me and Jacob also made plans to see a movie tomorrow night, and then for a "tutor" session at his house the day after. It seemed like seeing Jacob was going to become a regular thing. And for that I was glad. I pulled my vibrating cell phone out of my purse while Jacob walked me out to my dad's cruiser. I'd received eight texts without realizing. All of which were from Alice. Funny, I didn't remember giving her my number.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked nodding at my phone.

"Alice Cullen, she goes to my school, she's really nice." I smiled at the screen as I read what she's written. _Bella, it's Alice. We need to go shopping sometime. How's this weekend? _I sighed. "Gotta love Alice." I smiled snapping my phone shut after a quick reply of _Sure Alice, we'll go over details in school tomorrow ok? _I looked up at Jacob who had the strangest expression on his face.

"Alice Cullen." He repeated as if he wasn't sure he understood what I had said.

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked confused. Billy rolled over in his wheelchair then looking between Jacob and me.

"What's up kids? Are you ready to leave yet?" He asked still looking between us as if there was some sort of invisible conversation he hoped he could see.

"Uhm, in a minute dad, Bella was just telling me about her friend Alice Cullen." He starred at Billy now, no expression visible on his face.

Billy did a double take, his eyes opened wide as he starred at me again. "No, Jacob I think we should go home now. We need to call Sam."

"Who's Sam?" I asked looking at Billy now.

"Bye Bella." Was his reply. Jacob only nudged me gently before following his father.

*A few weeks later.*

My cell phone chimed from inside my purse. It was of course Alice. "Hey Alice what's up?" I asked into the phone. _Bella, let's have a sleepover tonight! _"What? Alice it's a school night." _Yea, I know, but it will be fun. Come on Bella please? _I sighed. "Alice I don't think Charlie will let me." _You can ask him though right? Unless of course you just don't want to come, then I completely understand. _She was so mean. "Alice, that's not fair. Fine I'll ask, but I can't make any promises." _Thanks Bella! Call me when you know!_ She hung up. I groaned snapping my phone shut.

"Dad?" I called from the stairs. I jumped down them two at a time. "Can I sleep over at Alice's tonight?"

"Alice Cullen?" He asked not looking up from the TV screen. "She's a nice girl," Of course Charlie loved Alice. "why not, just don't go to bed to late, bring some homework." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said quickly racing up the stairs again.

"Bella this will be so fun!" Alice exclaimed pulling me into the living room. "This is my sister Rosalie, and my brother Emmett." She said gesturing towards the couch. Rosalie must have been the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She, along with her brother, had perfect features. She had long blonde hair, and gold eyes. They all had gold eyes. Emmett, had curly black hair, and looked like a serious weight lifter. They all looked nothing a like, and at the same time, the same.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said. Rosalie glared at me. She frightened me for reasons I couldn't comprehend, and I found myself cringing into Alice' side.

"Rosalie be nice." Alice snapped. "Come on Bella, I want to show you my room." She jumped grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up the stairs. She flitted lightly over to her bed. Her room was made up of various blues and purples.

"He shouldn't be home," Alice scolded to the floor looking unhappy. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Edward." Alice called. How did she know-

"Alice," Edward said as he opened the door, a crooked smile was on his face, he was absolutely, gorgeous. "Jasper doesn't want to leave. You know how he gets. Besides he has a big test tomorrow he doesn't want to miss." He smiled again apologetically. "Hello Bella." He smiled.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward."

"Hi Edward." I said breathlessly. My head swirled when he said my name. It wasn't fair how he dazzled me.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back Bella." She flitted out of the room.

Edward moved towards me. "How are you liking Forks?"

"Well, it doesn't stop raining, and I can never see the sun, school here is too easy, and I've read everything on my reading list, so I'm not really liking it." I pursed my lips and shook my head.

He chuckled. "You've made friends though. Or hadn't you noticed? Every boy in school is in love with you, and every girl wants to be your friend." He sat down at Alice' computer desk. "You must love the attention."

"Ugh, it's like you do that on purpose."

"Do what?" He made a face.

"Point out all the bad things, even if I hadn't noticed them."

He looked confused but smiled any way. "Most people enjoy attention though, and even if you don't, that was only one thing."

I shook my head. "No. When you asked me if I liked it here you made me think of all the reasons why I don't." I smiled now.

"Well I'm sorry then."

We rambled on like this for about twenty minutes, Alice still hadn't returned.

"Where's Alice? She said she'd be right back."

Edward looked over his shoulder. "She's probably arguing with Jasper or Rosalie." He shrugged turning back to me. He came to sit beside me on the bed, and stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He kept staring.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Am I not aloud?"

Alice finally returned right on cue. "Bella, let's go to Block Buster or something." She grabbed my hand and stuck her tongue out at Edward. I laughed.

"Sure Alice." I let her pull me out of the room, I was still dazed.

"So, tell me everything." She grinned widely at me. "You like him don't you?" We were pulling into the Block Buster parking lot now.

"What? Like who?"

"Edward! Come on Bella don't play dumb! Tell me everything!" She jumped up and down in her seat.

I put my hand on her shoulder trying to hold her in place so she didn't go through the roof. "Ok, ok Alice geesh calm down. I guess I kinda like him. But that doesn't matter, he'd never like me."

Alice's face dropped instantly. "NUUH! No way! Of course he'd like you Bella! Who wouldn't?" She was jumping up and down again.

"Alice stop bouncing. Gosh, you're going to hurt yourself." I could feel her icy skin form under her sleeve. "Wow, Alice you're freezing. Are you ok?"

She stopped. "Yes, I'm always cold Bella it's fine. Let's go inside." We picked out a few sappy romance films, and some action packed thrillers. It took us all night to watch them, I'd have problems in school the next day.

I had a surprise waiting for me in the parking lot that day after school. Jacob Black stood leaning on the door of a Volkswagen Rabbit. His face light up when he saw me approaching. "Hey Bells!" He shouted moving towards me in two big steps. He picked me up in a tight embrace. I laughed.

"Hey Jake, what's this?" I pointed at the car. "Wait," he grinned widely. "you finished it?!" I gasped. He laughed nodding. "Wow, Jake! This is awesome!" I gave him another hug.

"Need a ride home?"

"Yea sure." I climbed into the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3 Glad Alice Wasn't Here?

**Sorry if I don't post a lot guys, I have a few fanfictions going and also I'm having guy problems. _ So forgive me if I don't post regularly, I'm not going to give up on this. I NEVER don't finish a story. (:**

**Chapter 3**

I was over at Alice's house again the next day after school, she fixed me dinner – not eating any herself to my frustration – after we finished our homework we re-watched some of the movies from our sleepover. Alice flipped open her phone without it even ringing while we sat in her room talking and giggling about all the things in the movie.

"Yes Emmett, of course just follow the north path, you'll catch the… bears closer to that area. Yea Bella's right here. Ok, bye." She let out a deep breath before opening her phone again. "Hang on I'll be there in a minute Emmett." She shut the phone again and looked up at me. "Sorry Bella, I have to go help my brother with something, I'll be right back in a minute though." She smiled apologetically before standing up. I wondered what that was all about.

"That's fine Alice, I'll just look over my study notes, we all know I need it." She smiled at me again and danced out of the room.

Within a few minutes time Edward walked in and sat down beside me. "How are you doing?"

"Algebra stinks." I muttered being careful not to look up at him. I didn't want a repeat of last time and make him think I'm insane.

"Would you like some help?" He asked me, taking my book and flipping over the page. He began to review the math with me and gave me a few pointers here and there. I noticed him watching me while I worked and aloud myself to take a peak at him. Like I thought, he was starring down at me.

I starred back for a moment. He looked like he was hesitating, he leaned closer to me a bit, and put his arm behind me and hovered over me for a second. Then he turned back to the book, still practically on top of me. My heart sped up and I saw him smile slightly, then pulled back to look at me again.

"You are heart-breakingly beautiful, did you know that Bella?" His breath washed passed my face making my head spin.

"Are you on some kind of pill Edward? I don't think you're seeing clearly." I chuckled under my breath, and I seemed to take the same effect on him that he had on me.

"No Bella, I'm not. I won't take for granted, the fact that I am starring at absolute perfection." It was like he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Are you reading my mind or something?" I smiled looking into his liquid gold eyes. His brown pulled into a frustrated scowl as he starred down at the floor. Eesh, sensitive. I reached up and smoothed the crease of his brown with my fingers. He starred into my eyes now instead of the floor. "That's better, I don't want to make you mad or anything."

"Bella, I don't think I could ever be mad at you." He breathed, again my head swirled. He brought his own hand up to cradle my cheek, then he bent in a bit and whispered my name almost inaudibly. We heard a click as the bedroom door began to open and he jumped to his feet, not looking at me again as he walked past Alice and left the room. I felt face go bright red.

My cell chimed, it was Charlie. "Hey dad," I spoke into the receiver. "What's up?" _Hey Bells, I was just wondering if you were going to be home soon, it's past your curfew. _I checked the time on Alice's computer and gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Char- Dad. I lost track of time. I'll be right home." I snapped the phone shut with less success than Alice had and dropped it to the ground. Alice grabbed it and looked at me sadly.

"You have to leave already? I just got back." She pouted.

"Sorry Alice, I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged her quickly before running down the stairs and out the front door. I wasn't sure whether I was glad or not that I hadn't seen Edward again before I left.

EDWARD POV

"Alice, you couldn't have given me one more minute?" I scowled at her, my hands clenched into tight fists.

"She's mine Edward, I won't let you take her away from me." She shrugged looking away, but I heard her thoughts and knew that I still had her absolute full attention.

"Why don't you let her chose Alice, it's not like I'd never let you see her." I shouted at her, I knew I'd be apologizing later.

"She's mine and I'm not sharing Edward." She glared at me. I could see in her thoughts though that I was going to win this argument. "Don't you want Bella to be happy Alice?" I said as calmly as I managed. "If she wants to be with me why not let her? She'll still love you." Alice stood up after checking again to see the outcome of our little argument, she stomped out of the room.

BELLA POV

I couldn't find Alice anywhere. She wasn't at her first period class which she had with me, and when I got to the cafeteria I couldn't see her there either. Instead it was Edward who approached me at the door, stealing me away from my friends before they could spot me.

"Will you sit with me today Bella?" He looked down at me with a crooked smile.

"Yes." I stuttered out. He chuckled and pulled me towards the line up. He paid for my food and rolled his eyes every time I complained.

We sat at an empty table near the windows. "Alice had a doctor's appointment today out of town, she'll be back tomorrow though." I nodded in response. "Bella, will you do something with me?"

I looked up shocked. "Of course." He beamed.

EDWARD POV

She said yes to _me._ After rejecting all those other boys so many times, if was me she'd finally said yes too, twice.

"I'd like to take you to dinner in Port Angelis if that's alright?" I raised one eyebrow as she thought for a moment.

"Sure, when?" She looked happy enough.

"Tonight? I know that when Alice gets home she'll steal you away for herself." I winked and she blushed. The scarlet colour that filled her cheeks only made her more radiant than before, and it was starting to not bother me. I was beginning to actually _like _the burning in my throat that her sent presented. It showed me that she was alive, and with me.

She picked at her salad for a minute. "All right, on one condition." She starred at me with a small smile on her face, she thought she'd get what she wanted, and she was probably right.

"Your condition?"

"I get to pay." Not that one.

"No."

"Then I'm not coming." She must have seen something cross my face that I hadn't intended for her to see, because she changed her mind abruptly. "Can I pay for myself at least?"

"No."

"That isn't fair!" She slammed her hand down on the table. _Maybe I should go and pull her away, what's he doing to her? _Mike Newton's thoughts suddenly had me gripping the table in an effort not to kill him. I tried to turn my attention back to Bella. "Why do you always insist on paying?"

"Because, that's how I was raised." I tried to shrug it off. I found that she easily took my mind off of everything. "Please Bella?" I starred at her, and she looked slightly dazed.

"Fine." She seemed like she didn't even realize she was talking.

"I'll pick you up at five then?" I asked her.

"Okay." I felt a smile creeping up my face again, for again, she'd said yes to me. The bell rang and she jumped, I laughed but helped her up. I kissed her lightly on the cheek before rushing past her to join my family at the double doors. I watched her through someone else's thoughts, she was still standing there, holding the table for support. I considered walking her to class, but I didn't want to push her too far.

BELLA POV

"Dad, I'm going out. I'll be home a little bit late ok?" I rushed around, 4:53 p.m. He'd be here any minute.

"Sure Bells, who are you going with?" He called over his shoulder, he turned away from his game when I hesitated. "Bella?"

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I rushed out the words. He starred at me for a second before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner in Port Angelis."

He nodded. "No later than eleven you hear?"

"Yea thanks dad." I kissed him on the cheek when I heard a knock at the front door. That was _him_! I yanked the door open and grinned widely at him. After a quick introduction between Edward and Charlie, I was finally alone with him.

Dinner ended too quickly and we were back in his car. "Bella, did you enjoy yourself this evening?" He looked down at me his eyes full of curiosity.

"One of the best nights I've had in a long time." He smiled at me, liking what I said.

"That's good, so did I. Would you be willing to go out with me again on a date?" I nodded not being able to find my voice. He smiled again and bent down closer to my face. Like last time he'd been so close to me, he whispered my name. We didn't have any interruptions tonight. He bent closer and pressed him lips to my cheek, they were colder and harder than I'd expected, but still soft and warm at the same time. I shuddered, and turned my head to face him more directly. He ran his lips across my cheek bone and down my nose until he reached my lips. He lingered there for a second before kissing me softly and gently. I kissed back, thrilled that he liked me too.

Our lips moved together for a moment, and soon I was gasping for air. He pulled away and placed his hand on my cheek and leaned his head against the back of my seat. He stared at me for another minute before turning to place the keys in the ignition.

"Your father will be expecting you soon; I need to get you home. Aren't you glad though that Alice wasn't with us on this fine night?"

"Very." I replied still out of breath. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Am I aloud to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"I guess so." I couldn't take my eyes off him. He smiled again. When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house he bent to kiss me again, though this one didn't last quiet as long to my displeasure.

"I'll see you at school." He leaned away from me.

"Wait," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and holding his close to me. I pressed my lips to his again and wound my fingers in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me closer, I shivered in response to his touch. He pulled away from me after a moment.

"Charlie's probably wondering why you aren't coming inside." He kissed my nose then bent to open my door for me. "I love you Bella."

My heart skipped a beat, "I love you too."

**Ooh! What's going to happen at school? What is Alice going to think? What will SAM think?! Haha SOOO intense! No not really, I don't know, tell me what you think (: R&R please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 I'd Bet You Anything

**Ok, so here's Chapter 5, I hope you like my fanfiction so far. R&R Please!**

**Chapter 5. I'd bet you anything.**

The next morning, I rode to school again with Edward. Again I received the same stares from my peers. "I'd bet you any amount of money, that all of these think that we're together." He said throwing his arm over my shoulders, resting it there.

"Yea, I guess." I replied feeling blush cover my cheeks.

"If you don't mind Bella, I'd like it if they were right?" He stopped walking and starred at me. I barely met his melting topaz irises before my mind started swirling. "Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said soundlessly, somewhere between blushing, and looking into his eyes, I'd forgotten my voice.

His answering smile was dazzling. The dim sunlight shone off his pearl white teeth, which I'd just noticed were razor sharp. Huh. Weird.

Suddenly Jessica was running up to me, and I heard Edward's jaw click together. "Bella!" She squealed pulling me out from under Edward's arm. "Me and Angela and Lauren are going to Port Angelis after school today, do you want to come?" Her voice took on a new pitch in her excitement.

"I don't know, I think I have plans with Alice." I quickly searched through my mental agenda searching for one out or another.

"We can invite her too, if you want." Jessica said, she actually seemed to really want me to come.

"Sure Jess, I'll talk to Alice in Trig." I smiled half heartedly at her as the clapped her hands and took off. I turned around to apologize to Edward, and was shocked when he was no where in sight.

The day had been creeping slowly by, when I finally made it to third period. I walked into class and sat down automatically beside Alice. "Was there something you wanted to ask me Bella?" She prodded when I didn't say anything far from a quick greeting.

"Wow Alice, sometimes I think you're psychic." I laughed.

"Ha, ha Bella, now tell me come on!" She shook my arm impatiently.

"Ok, ok Alice. Jessica invited me to go to Port Angelis with her and Angela, and Lauren. Do you want to come too? It wouldn't be _nearly _as fun without you." I smile pleading.

"I thought you didn't like Lauren. Oh well, I'll come." She smiled gleefully.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella." She trilled a laugh. We sat silently in class, passing notes and trying to suppress giggles. The substitute teacher we had, barely seemed to notice. We walked together to the cafeteria. I noticed Edward right away; he stepped in between us, and put and arm around each of our shoulders.

"I heard you two were going to Port Angelis?" He queried.

"Yea, with a bunch of other girls. Jessica, Angela, Lauren." I went through the list with my… Boyfriend.

"Have fun then." He said steering us towards the cafeteria line. "Are you hungry today Bella?"

"I guess." Alice and I both grabbed a slice of cheese pizza, and Edward paid for it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw him hand the lunch lady a ten and insist that she keep the change. He sat in front of me and Alice; of course Alice refused to leave my side.

Suddenly Alice was very still, the half eaten pizza she held to her lips fell to her plate without her noticing. She seemed to be starring at nothing.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked panicked. I looked to Edward for an explanation, but he just starred at her.

After a minute Alice's lips broke apart and a little gasp escaped her lips. "One second Bella." She mumbled holding up a finger. The seconds ticked by and I grew more and more impatient.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, I couldn't think of anything for Alice's vision. :S Any ideas? R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 And Jagged Teeth

**Chapter 6. You'd Probably Win That Bet Alice.**

Edward's hands clenched into fists, before he was able to compose himself a terrifying noise escaped him. The intensity of it shook through me, rocking me with his anger. I gawked at him, petrified. Alice wrapped her rock hard arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently, putting her head against me. A snapping sound pulled my eyes away from Edward's face and towards his fist. He'd broken a piece of the table. I snapped my mouth shut and tried to concentrate on my pizza, taking small bites and trying my damnedest not to look up.

"Bella?" Edward called from across the table, he placed his cold hand over mine, the one not holding the pizza. "Bella sweetheart are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you." I allowed myself to look up at him. His eyes were sincere, but his jaw was still tight. I shivered and nodded. He sighed and moved around the table to kneel beside me. I watched my pizza, not wanting to meet his glance. He took my face in his hand and secured it so that I was forced to look at him. "Bella are you ok?"

I nodded again and tried to go back to my pizza. I felt desperate tears well up in my eyes and Alice flinched beside me. "Edward she's going to freak out in a few seconds." I barely made out her words. Edward grabbed my arm in his fist and nearly dragged me from cafeteria. I saw strange worried glances from the other kids as we passed.

He pushed me against the cold brick wall and starred at me. He was completely motionless, except for his eyes which surveyed my condition carefully. Tears began leaking out the corners of my eyes and I looked away from him quickly. "I'm fine, really." I muttered. He pulled my chin up and rested his forehead against mine. He sighed and dropped his hand and pulled back for a moment deliberating. "What happened to Alice, is she ok?" He wiped my tears from my cheek with his thumb, tracing the shape of my face.

"Alice, isn't like other people Bella. You have to understand that before I go further. There is nothing at all _wrong _with her, she's just, different." He watched me carefully. I stared at him, nodding twice. He took two deep breaths before continuing. "Alice can see visions of the future, and what she saw in the cafeteria wasn't good." His voice was calm, and his face showed no expression. I just stared at him. After a second of my own deliberating I stood up on the balls of my feet and pressed my lips to his for a second.

"So Alice, sees the future. What did she see?" He looked disoriented, and answered without realizing.

"You, screaming and covered in blood." I tried to keep myself as composed as I could.

"Ok, so when is that going to happen, and how?" I tapped my head. "I should probably know what to look out for. Or is the future already set?"

"No, the future can change. That's why I'm going to follow you around tonight, you won't see me though." He starred at me. "You don't believe me." It was a statement.

I remembered the scene in the cafeteria, the strange sound he made, the snapping of the table. I remembered his pointed teeth and how the sun made them sparkle a little bit. Why were his eyes such a strange colour? I starred back at him, and felt my face flush paler than the snow that started coming down in fluffs around us.

_The Cullen's were__** not **__human._

I was shaking, whether it was from the cold or the shock I had no idea. This was insane. "What are you?" I barely whispered.

"Don't you know already?" He whispered back, pain evident in all details of his perfect face.

"You don't eat, your eyes change, your teeth are pointed." I tried to list everything with a composed voice. "You're _really _strong, and you… Growl." I looked away thinking hard. His skin was so pale and cold… Deadly white… Pointed teeth. The pieces were starting to click together in my head like a puzzle. "You're a Vampire." I looked up at him. He just stared back motionlessly.


End file.
